1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting vehicles, and more particularly to a collapsible stand for supporting vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to facilitate delivery between different workplaces, machine tool stands for regular small-scale machine tools commonly have a folding design so that the stands can be alternatively set between an extended position and a collapsed position.
Collapsible stand exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,229 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,582. These two prior art designs commonly include a carrying platform, a first leg pivotally connected to one side of the carrying platform, a pair of second legs pivotally connected to an opposite side of the carrying platform and pivotally coupled with the first leg in a crossed manner. Subject to the design that the first leg and the second legs are biasable relative to the carrying platform, the collapsible stand can be conveniently collapsed.
The aforesaid prior art collapsible stands can be used for supporting a bench-top power tool and alternatively set between an extended position and a collapsed position. However, according the design of U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,229, a sliding guide must be provided in the carrying platform, and a roller must be mounted at the top end of one leg and slidably coupled to the sliding guide. According to the design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,582, gas springs are interposed between legs of the stand to counterbalance the weight of the threading machine during displacement of the stand between the folded and unfolded positions thereof. The arrangement of the gas springs complicates the structure of the stand, relatively increasing the cost. Further, because the first and second legs are arranged in a crossed manner, increasing the support area of the lower ends of the first and second legs will relatively lower the elevation of the carrying platform. In order to obtain sufficient support, the elevation of the carrying platform will be unable to satisfy the requirement.